The Lost Files
by Experiment 516
Summary: People think that there are three parts in our world. Heaven, Hell, and our very own Earth. They are wrong. There are five, they are knows as Plains. The group that control them, the Cryptids, are being beaten into submission. The Dark Ring, another order want control. When the leader goes to Ireland to recruit a certain juvenile genius, something, of course, goes terribly wrong.
1. Prologue

The young genius stared hard at her warriors. They had all been training profusely and it was showing here.

It was Verification Day and every one of her warriors would be moving up at least one rank, if not more.

She focused on on girl in particular. The young warrior was winning against every battle assigned to her.

She often marveled at the Slyven race, their blue skin and fiery red hair made them easy to pick out in a crowd, but their delicate frames made them lethal and graceful.

The young leader took her attention away from the Slyven girl and looked away down the hall. Her sensitive hearing picked up the pounding of footsteps coming her way. She saw Jayne, her second in command running towards her.

"Emprix!" she called from a short distance away. "The young Irish genius, the one involved with the fairies, they've left him!"  
>"Are you sure?" The Emprix said, not wanting to get her hopes up.<p>

Jayne nodded excitedly. "Positive."

The warrior leader nodded. "Announce that Verification Day will be at an end for today," she said stiffly, "I will, a, see if he is willing to join us."

Jayne nodded again and seeing that she would carry out the order, the young Emprix left the battle training area.

She walked out into the main complex. Sun was shining through the protective glass dome. It was nearly empty, there were only a few young children, new recruits running around. When they saw her, the three of the, stopped and combed their hair hastily with their fingers. The group of three young children bowed formally with one hand behind their back, and three fingers of their other hand resting on their lips. She smiled and bowed back, finishing the formal greeting. The three children waited until she had walked a good distance away before resuming to play their game.

They would make good warriors, she commented to herself smiling.

She walked back around the complex, taking the longer route to her living quarters. She looked deftly over her shoulder, making sure that no one was following or looking for her. When she went to fetch a new recruit herself, it usually meant there was something special about them. And indeed there was something special about this one. His intelligence was almost as high as hers, and indeed was saying something. He had always been a point of interest in their society. But when he had become involved with the Children of the Earth, they had all thought it would be the end of that.

They needed more warriors, desperately. The Dark Ring was growing more powerful, and soon they would be hopelessly outnumbered.

She sighed. It wouldn't be long before they would be beaten into submission, and they would lose control of the Plains. All five would be lost to them, and the world would burn.

She shook her head and picked up the pace. Soon she was looking at the building that she called home. The gems around the ankles of her jumpsuit glowed with power and she _jumped_ the thirty floors up to the doors that were already open wide to her.

Her diamond white pocket dragon greeted her with an affectionate nudge of his head.

"Hello Blaze," she said kindly. "I want you to look after everyone for me while I'm gone." Her statement was met with deep green eyes looking at her sadly.

She patted his head and walked over to the corner of the entryway where her wind-streaming board rested. It hovered inches off the floor and she stepped onto it, feeling her feet sink partly into the board, before it became hard, locking her feet into place. She leaned forward slightly and the board flew out the open sky window. She soared over the green grassy hills. All plant life and vegetation was greener and more vibrant because there was no pollution.

She began to pick up the speed she would need to transfer Plains. Everything blurred until she could see nothing but the melding of colors.

She didn't notice the black streaks in the corner of her eye until it was too late.

When she turned around to make sure no one could latch on to her jump, her heart fell. She was being followed by three black blurs, and she groaned quietly. The black was coming closer, and she hadn't even thought to bring any combat gems.

She leaned farther forward, speed increasing. This did nothing, nothing and they were soon flying next to her.

"What have we here?" one of them hissed. "Why are you out here all by yourself? You could get hurt, and no one would know what happened to you..."

"I could destroy all of you, you are in no position to threaten me," she growled, faking bravely.

"You lie," another one said, "there is nothing to threaten us."

Without warning, they all three attacked. It was synchronized enough that it knocked her horribly off balance. Her exhaustion might just be the death of her here, literally.

One of them punched her on the right shoulder. She heard a sickening crunch and a blaze of pain erupted in her shoulder. She moaned and flew faster. One of them sped up and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She lurched backwards and her left ankle snapped. Tears leaked down her cheeks. Through a haze of pain and tears she put out one last blast of sonic speed and left the Black Ring members behind and jumped Plains.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes. She felt herself losing consciousness. She collapsed her streaming board into a small disk the size of a silver dollar and slipped it into a hidden pocket on her jumpsuit as she fell towards the earth.

The last thing she knew was slamming into the hard, unforgiving ground, and then

nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my readers. This is the first chapter in a story I thought of while sitting doing math! (Ideas will come to you in the strangest of places...) But anyways, I'd love to hear from you and what you think! Please, please, please review!<strong>

**That's all for now! See you all later with another chapter!**


	2. Chapter One

Artemis shook his head. Honestly, how could they expect him to believe in faries, _faries_, it was just ridiculous. Butler was sitting next to the young genius. And next to him, was a piteate female who called herself Holly Short. She had come every day for the last month. Sometimes she brought objects, and others she just told stories.

Apparently he had been involved in some sort of relationship with this "elf", but that was obviously untrue. Artemis Fowl did not need any sort of companionship besides Butler, and _certainly _nothing in the category of romance.

"...been very important to the plan," 'Holly Short' finished.

Artemis sighed. "Are you quite finished now?" he asked boredly twiddling his thumbs.

Butler, the hulking mountain of a man, glared at the girl. "You said he would remember, this obviously didn't help at all."

"No, _Foley_ said he _should_ remember. _I_ never said he _would_," she looked around awkwardly. "I suppose I'll go now...and um, let that sink in."

The petite female walked out the door, stopping on the threshold to look back once more before sprinting out of sight.

Artemis sat back and rubbed his head. "Butler, go make some form of meal for me tonight, I don't really care what it is. I'm going to take a walk in the garden." He didn't even wait for Butler to respond before walking out the door.

Butler sighed. This was not the Artemis that had changed over the past years. This Fowl was one in between his original self, the one with the grand schemes, and the one whose heart had softened enough to die for the races of humans and fey alike. Artemis was no longer cruel, but he no longer wanted anything to do with any of the others in the human race, not even his own parents.

Artemis walked through the Fowl Estate garden. It was mid-Autumn, everything was giving one last burst of colour before dying. The slight breeze ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and sat down on a stone bench. _Who was Holly Short. Who was she?_ She had come every day for the past two months. Sometimes bringing objects and others telling stories, today was the last, and she had finished her story. The answer tickled his mind for a moment brief moment before floating away, just like everything seemed to do these days.

Artemis put those thought aside and let himself sink into the familiar daze in which he did all his plotting. Everything faded and the fifteen year old genius was silent. There was work to be done.

Artemis opened his eyes groggily. There was a bad ache in his neck, he must have fallen asleep.

Putting his intellect to attempting to find out what woke him, he got to his feet. Static in the air made the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

_The only time this much static electricity is in the air,_ Artemis recalled. _Is when lightning is about to strike in a dry storm..._

Artemis' eyes flashed open in realization. Lightning! He was about to head inside, but something made him stop. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught what he supposed was the lightning strike. But...it looked more like a meteor... That couldn't be right. There was no scheduled meteor crash sight anywhere near here, any time soon!

Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked briskly out in the rolling green hills on the the Fowl Grounds

There, in the middle of the field there was a deep crater. He ran up to it and what was in it was even more shocking than the fact that there was a crater in the middle of the Fowl Grounds. There was a girl. She was about the same age as him by the looks of it, and wearing a deep green jumpsuit with different colored glittering jewels around her throat, wrists, and ankles.

Artemis stared at her for a full minute before regaining his senses and the first clear thought that surfaced was one that he promised he would _never _admit to _anyone_.

_She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._ Artemis blushed and shook his head and that was when he realized she might be dead and at the very least injured badly. He spun on his heel and attempted to walk calmly toward the manor, but ended up attempting to sprint.

Butler was peeling carrots when he heard his charge's call. He dropped the carrot, and the peeler. Artemis sounded distressed and that usually meant trouble. Butler ran out the door and when he saw Artemis _running_ towards him, ran all the harder. When he reached Artemis, he immediately took him by the shoulders and looked into his face.

"What's wrong Artemis?" the hulking manservant asked, gripping his charge's thin shoulders.

It took Artemis a few moments to catch his breath before answering,"Look, just out in the fields," he panted,"you _must_ go and see." Butler nodded and sprinted the way Artemis had come from. When he saw what Artemis saw, the shock was almost worse.

He immediately slid down the slope and checked her pulse, faint but steady. Then he checked for injuries. A cracked shoulder, broken in multiple places, a nasty gash across her torso, and a sprained ankle. Butler sucked in his breath. She needed to be brought inside now, her injuries weren't life threatening, but she might never be able to move her arm the same way again. He picked her up in a cradle and jogged slowly back, careful not to jar her.

He opened the door to find young Artemis pacing back and forth across the room.

"Will she recover?" he asked as soon as he saw Butler.

"She will. As soon as we can lay her down somewhere and look more closely at her injuries.

He made a move to set the mysterious girl on the couch when Artemis commanded loudly,"Put her upstairs in one of the guest rooms."

Butler stared at him strangely "If my parents make an unannounced return from England, she won't be in plain sight, and we might be able to hide her," he explained. Butler nodded, Artemis was always one step ahead. Butler plodded upstairs.

Butler laid her gently on the bed and poked and prodded her until he was sure of the extent of her injuries. He wrapped her shoulder as best he could and put a splint on her ankle.

"She needs to see a proper doctor," Butler muttered to himself, but then thought some more about it, and realized that that would be impossible.

There was nothing they knew about her. They didn't know where she came from, they didn't know who she was, and they had no way to explain all of her injuries.

She couldn't move, he explained to the teen genius. The large man pointed out the places of the break and of she woke up, to ask her where she felt pain. Artemis nodded and fixed his eyes on the mysterious girl.

He had lapsed into a dreamlike state when he heard the shift and rustle of sheets on a bed. Artemis snapped awake and what he saw made him stifle a gasp, her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen. He decided they must be some sort of contact lens. Real eyes weren't that bright.

He murmured gently to her in what he thought was a comforting voice,"Don't worry, you are among friends here. We will not hurt you."

She gave a small laugh that turned into a wince of pain,"I know. So you must be our young Master Artemis Fowl."

Artemis nodded hesitantly, now wary of her. _How did she know who I am? I have never seen anyone who looks even remotely like her!_ She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking

"You haven't seen me before. You don't even know who I am, though, I suppose if I'm going to get you to talk freely with me, I should start by giving you my name. So, hello, I guess, I'm Emerald."

He accepted her greeting with a nod and thought back to her earlier statement. She was right, he didn't know who she was. He had taken a picture of her and ran it through his computer database, looking for a possible match, anywhere on the globe, he didn't find one.

The girl shifted slightly and her face turned white in a grimace of pain. That was when Artemis remembered Butler's orders.

"You must lie still or you risk injuring yourself further."

She nodded and asked him,"There is a small pouch on my belt, will you hand it to me?" He nodded and handed and blushed as he pulled back the covers and grabbed a small pouch-like container. He handed it to her.

She withdrew a small vial with a few drops of green liquid in it. In one swallow she gulped down the liquid hungrily.

"If I may ask, what did you just drink?" he spoke with a faint tone of worry. She rolled her eyes, she was obviously one used to being obeyed.

"You think I would try and poison myself? I came here to get you, not to run and kill myself at the first sign of something possibly dangerous! Do you have any idea how far I fell? At that height, a fall would kill a human being!"

Artemis slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together and looked down at his crossed legs, "You look human."

"No," she muttered,"you look Angel."

Artemis looked up sharply,"What did you say?"

"I will tell you if you agree to come with me," she smiled, knowing she had won him over. Artemis had the type of mind that did not like not knowing things. And when an unknown piece of information was offered. It was almost impossible for him to turn it down.

He slowly nodded."Alright," he said grudgingly.

She relaxed and sank back into the pillows. He could almost see a weight lifted off her shoulders, like she was afraid he wouldn't come with her.

He heard voices talking downstairs. One was Butler's low gravelly voice and the other was the higher pitched voice of the one who called herself Holly Short.

Artemis felt the girl stiffen beside him. She beckoned him closer. He could almost feel the fear radiating off her in waves. He leaned in and she grabbed his shirt collar roughly, pulling him closer. "You cannot let her find me! It would ruin everything!"

Artemis looked closely at her eyes and he saw true fear reflecting there. She kept a grip until he promised he wouldn't tell. Then, she made him promise to make Butler understand as well. When all this was said and done, she pulled another vial from the pouch, this one was a deep, evil-looking purple. She drank a couple sips and in minutes was laying completely silent.

Artemis walked down the stairs with his customary scowl. He stayed down there with Holly and Butler for the rest of the night, wondering why the mysterious girl was so afraid of Holly. _Why would she be so afraid? _He wondered. _What would happen?_

Artemis was volunteered by Butler to spend the night with her in the room, on a large sofa-like chair. He walked into the room and sat down in the chair and wondered again, where she came from and why she needed _him_.


	3. Chapter Two

Artemis woke late, well after dawn. He stretched and a blanket that hadn't been there before fell off of him. All the memories came flooding back. The mysterious girl, her injuries, her fear, and most prominent, her desire to take him somewhere...but where?

She wasn't human, so another world? Maybe so. He turned his head to face the bed, intending to wake her up and ask why. His blood ran cold. She was gone.

Artemis got up and moved briskly into Butler's room. He mentally sighed with relief.

The girl was sitting cross-legged on the mat that served as Butler's bed. They were both talking quietly with their heads bent close together, like old friends.

The boy genius cleared his throat. They both looked over, the girl smiled. She murmured something to Butler, and he helped her up.

She held out a hand to shake. "I'm Emerald. You must be the prodigious Artemis Fowl"

He nodded hesitantly but refused to shake her hand.

"It's alright, I only want to help you."

_There is no bandage on her shoulder, _he thought, _It must be healed, or almost so; that was impossible. Her ankle, it's no longer bandaged, but it must be still paining her, she is still limping after all._

Emerald's voice brought him away from his thoughts. "I have a proposition for you, Master Fowl."

Artemis nodded.

"If you would be so kind, could your, ah, friend, leave?" she motioned with her eyes to the hulking man.

Artemis, again, nodded, motioning for Butler to leave. "It will be fine," he said to his protector who was hesitant to leave. "I am quite sure that she means no harm. She is hardly in the condition to, anyways." Butler nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now, what could you possibly offer me?" Artemis said, sitting down on the floor and folding his hands in a manner that implied he was in charge of the situation.

She copied him, sitting down across from the boy and folding her hands. "It has come to my attention that your intellect, well, it excels and is considered unbelievably superior in nearly every way. Am I correct?"

"Yes, indeed you are."

"If I were to tell you that humans were not the only intelligent beings on this planet, would you believe me?"

Artemis thought about it. "It would explain a number of things, so yes, I suppose I would believe you."

"And if I told you there was a group, that lived on this planet, and they lived to protect it, what would you say?"

"I would say that they sounded interesting, and that I would enjoy analyzing them farther."

"Well, I am going to tell you this once, and only once. I am from this organization, and I have come here to see if you will join us."

Artemis nodded, as if he expected as much. "What is in it for me?" he said, playing the 'drive a hard bargain' card.

"If you do join us, and, well...survive. The rewards are extensive, you will have learned any and all skills necessary to protect yourself and anyone you deem worthy."

"And if I join and then decide I do not want to continue?"

"Your mind is wiped, you lose any sort of protection offered by us, and unfortunately, it is most likely that you will meet the other group that we are constantly in a war with, and they are not as understanding as we are if you were to say no."

"I see. How long do I have to decide?"

"The longer I am here, the more energy I have to expend keeping this place safe, so preferably within the next day day. If I wait any longer, I won't be strong enough to make the trip back."

Artemis stared at her with pale blue eyes, trying to find something he could use against her, something that he could hold over her if worse came to worse. Her face was completely controlled, and told him nothing.

"f I were to agree to come with you, what would I have to do?"  
>"Drink this," she said simply and held out another vial to him. This one was filled with a thick silver liquid. The rim was decorated with a series of small symbols.<p>

Artemis took it in his pale fingers and turned it around.

"Will you come?" she asked again.

"Yes, yes I think I will, but only if I know who you are, what I am getting into."

"Alright, fair enough. I will give you five questions. I will answer them completely honestly, but be careful. You will get five, and only five."

"What is the purpose of this group that you're in?"

"We protect the earth from my sister and her army. Four left."

"What part do you play in this group?"

"I am their leader. Three left."

_Her sister, he thought, there's something I could hold over her. If she is constantly fighting against her sister, there must be some sort of tension there._

"Could I exchange my two last questions for a story?"

He could see the contemplation of what he said on her face. "Yes. I suppose you may."

"I want to hear the story of you and your sister."

Her face visibly paled. "Me and my sister..."

"Yes. You did agree."

"I would have never agreed if... Fine. You want a story? I'll tell you, but after this, you will never speak of this to anyone, or so help me, not matter how valuable you are to my organization, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Artemis nodded. Even not knowing her, he was almost positive she would follow through with the threat.

"Now, pay attention, I won't be repeating this." She put her palm against Artemis' forehead, and the teen was catapulted into her memories.

_A young Emerald was playing some sort of board game with a child that looked exactly like her. The only distinguishing feature was her eyes. The other child's irises were the color of a diamond; multifaceted and changing colour._

_The game involved two sets of pieces, one set was of white angels with feathered wings. The other was of black angels with what looked like dragon wings. Emerald moved her tallest angel white angel and picked up the tallest black angel._

_"I win again!" Emerald squealed with delight._

_To Artemis, the game seemed a lot like chess._

_"I let you win," the other girl grumbled._

_"Oh Diamond stop. I beat you fair and square."_

_So that is her sister, Artemis thought._

_Emerald hugged her sister. "We are twins you know, we're supposed to get along."_

**The scene changed and it now showed the two girls in a cemetery.**

_Emerald and Diamond clung to each other, crying freely. The stone they were staring at said,_

_Mariana and Kane Givoani_

_"Your flame will always burn bright in our hearts."_

**The scene changed again, the children were sitting on a bed in an orphanage.**

_"I miss mom and dad," Diamond sniffed._

_"I miss them too," Emerald said, trying not to cry, and be strong for her sister._

_A group of three boys entered the room and snickered._

_"What's wrong?" one asked mockingly."Do the little girls miss their mommy?"_

_Emerald glared menacingly,"Shut up Gredan. Leave us alone"_

_He stepped closer and put up a fist,"You really want to go there Em? You really want to get in a fight with us?" he gestured to all the boys around him, clearly thinking that he had won._

_Emerald knew different, all the orphanage workers liked her and they would come running if they heard her scream. So, she did just that._

_Within seconds the door burst open and adults come pouring in. The adults each grabbed a boy by the ear and dragged them away, their protests clearly ringing through the hallway. Only one stayed behind, she was a pretty young woman with kind face. She gathered the Emerald's twin into her arms and asked her if she was alright._

_Diamond was still crying into the woman's shoulder. Emerald on the other hand, was sitting alone on the other side of the bed, back facing them. She was crying silently. Her shoulders weren't shaking, and no one noticed she was crying._

**The scene changed yet again and it showed Emerald crying into her knees.**

_Emerald cried, heaving sobs shaking her shoulders. A pale pink was seeping into the room through the single window. Emerald looked up when the pretty young woman hurried in and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, shhh, don't cry. I'm sure we'll find her don't worry, don't cry."_

_Emerald pulled back,"Oh yes, I'm sure we'll find her," she said with sarcasm, still crying,"It's only been two weeks since she went missing. I'm sure she will just turn up."_

_The young woman got up, Emerald could clearly see the hurt in her eyes as she walked out the door. But the green-eyed child didn't care, all she wanted to do was sit and cry, cry and mourn her lost sister._

_She slept soundly that night. Dreaming of happier times with her parents and her sister. Her dream was broken when she heard the window slide open. Emerald sat bolt upright, there sitting on the sill was a girl, she didn't even look much older than herself._

_The girl walked up to the bed and asked,"Would you like to come with me? I can take you away from here. Would you like that? I can take you away from all the pain here."_

_Emerald nodded,"What is your name?" she asked the mysterious girl._

_"I'm Arabella, will you come with me?" Arabella asked again._

_What did she have to lose? There was nothing here for her now. Her mother and father were dead and her sister was missing, most presumably dead as well. Emerald nodded and the girl kissed her once formally on the brow. She doubled over coughing but soon was standing upright. Arabella also handed her a vial of silver liquid._

_"Drink it all," she told her firmly. Emerald complied and that's when the memories ended, everything faded black._


End file.
